


El animal infeliz

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Attics, Gen, Introspection, Rain, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Miro al animal, en toda su majestad, y me odio por el destino a que ambos somos condenados.Parias, marginados, reclusos.Por culpas que no tenemos, por pecados de otros, porque nos miran y solo ven bestias sin control, ¿verdad, Buck?





	El animal infeliz

**El animal feliz**

Llueve.

Gota, tras gota, tras gota.

Hubo un tiempo en que la lluvia me gustaba. Me sentaba bajo las arcadas del patio en Hogwarts y de vez en cuando extendía mi mano, divirtiéndome a observar las veredas imaginarias que esos escasos arroyos formaban en mis dedos.

Después la lluvia ha dejado de tener alguna poesía, para volverse solo en algo de que escapar, en los interminables días en Azkaban. Hacia el final, ni siquiera me preocupaba de moverme, me quedaba bajo esa única infiltración de agua, dejando que me bañara, que penetrara hacia los huesos, que me hiriera.

Y nunca había pensado de poder ir más bajo de allí, de poderme sentir peor.

Hasta ahora.

Estoy en el cuarto de Buckbeak, apoyado contra de él, disfrutando el calor que ofrece.

Y miro fuera de la ventana, miro las gotas de agua hacer un ruido ensordecedor contra el vidrio y sé que no las puedo tocar.

Casi siento nostalgia por el húmedo que causaban dentro de mí, que me hacía pesante, inmóvil, sucio, que pero me daban la sensación de ser aún vivo.

Miro al animal, en toda su majestad, y me odio por el destino a que ambos somos condenados.

Parias, marginados, reclusos.

Por culpas que no tenemos, por pecados de otros, porque nos miran y solo ven bestias sin control, ¿verdad, Buck?

Pero, tus ojos aún son alegre. Mucho más que los míos, efectivamente.

Y me pregunto porque tú seas capaz de sufrir la jaula mejor de cuanto no lo sepa yo. Porque el hombre, considerado tan erróneamente consciente, tenga éxito de ser tan malditamente más insufrible que un animal.

Miro en la profundidad de tus ojos grisáceos, de color tan símiles a los míos y al cielo de esa Londra lluviosa, y casi puedo buscar la respuesta.

Sabes, Buck, a veces tengo miedo que los animales vean en el hombre un ser igual a ellos, que todavía ha perdido en manera extremamente peligrosa el sano intelecto animal; quizás, en él veían el animal delirante, el animal riente, el animal lloroso.

El animal infeliz.

Mientras vosotros... no, vosotros conocéis el sentido de la espera y la aceptáis mucho mejor que nosotros.

La arrogancia de mi raza ha matado la libertad y la inocencia de la tuya, y nuestro ser aquí ahora es la prueba más tangible.

Ambos somos animales, al final, ¿pues dónde está la diferencia entre nosotros cuando ambos miramos al cielo, ambos soñamos del día en que podíamos respirar a pleno pulmón aire incorrupto, sin que el polvo de los recuerdos tomara el control de esta vida demasiado, demasiado amarga?

Haces una especie de gruñido, como si intuyera la dirección de mis pensamientos, como si quisieras sacarme de esos. Leal y fraterno, como esos amigos que pertenecen a un pasado demasiado lejos.

Siento una extraña vergüenza ahora siendo a tu lado y tratándote como una víctima de mi mismo verdugo.

Al final, yo soy el animal delirante, ahogado por la locura de la reclusión.

El animal riente, por sarcasmo o por convencerse que aún tenga sitio por la felicidad entre esas paredes.

El animal lloroso, o que no tiene éxito de hacerlo aun deseándolo.

El animal infeliz, en jaula, a quien ha sido negado el lujo de la libertad.

Y tú soportas todo esto junto a mí, y sobre todo soportas a mí, sin señas de fallo.

Duermes, comes, te miras alrededor, me haces compañía.

Sin que tus ojos tengan la misma tristeza que vive en los míos.

Solo de vez en cuando me parece de ver fugazmente tu mirada vagar hacia esa ventana, que da a un mundo que tendremos que haber olvidado.

Miras el cielo, en sus matices cambiantes. El cielo, esa patria que te ha sido robada.

Volar puede ser maravilloso, Buck.

Pero a nosotros, han sido cortada las alas.


End file.
